


Guardando i pesciolini nello stagno

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: [M12 - Prompt: Pesci]I pesci nuotano nello stagno muovendosi un po' lentamente un po' a scatti, sbattendo le loro piccole pinne per nuotare proprio come fanno gli uccelli quando spiccano il volo verso il cielo, perché l'acqua è il loro cielo.





	Guardando i pesciolini nello stagno

I pesci nuotano nello stagno muovendosi un po' lentamente un po' a scatti, sbattendo le loro piccole pinne per nuotare proprio come fanno gli uccelli quando spiccano il volo verso il cielo, perché l'acqua è il loro cielo. Io mi chiamo Shui Ghao e ho dieci anni, sono un bambino curioso che li osserva dall'alto dello stagno e che vorrebbe tanto prenderne uno per gioco, ma quando ci provo noto subito che i pesci guizzano via spaventati, non vogliono proprio farsi catturare né toccare: forse pensano che io me li voglia mangiare, ma non è così, non faccio come la mia mamma che gli toglie le spine e li pulisce per cucinarli quando loro non si muovono più.  
Forse hanno paura per questo, uffa, come faccio a dire loro che non è affatto così?   
Poi ci sono anche dei pesciolini bellissimi, che sono come punte di frecce rosse che si muovono veloci sott'acqua e inoltre vedo una carpa koi, ma questa mi è vietato toccarla perché mio papà non vuole. Vorrà dire che continuerò a fissarli fino a quando non mi annoierò! 

 

 

182 parole.  
Scritta per la settima e ultima settimana del COW-T 9, Missione 12, Prompt: Pesci.


End file.
